


Hello, Kitty

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Bang Chan is a Good Significant Other, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cliche but chan calls minho “kitten”, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I couldn’t resist uwu, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, Living Together, M/M, Minchan are the cutest cuties to ever be cute, No Power Dynamics, Pining, Ppl loved my last minchan cuddle fic so...here’s another!, Purring, Short & Sweet, Soft boys being soft, Some Humor, This is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boyfriends!MinChan, cat behavior, cat hybrid!Minho, cuddling with plot, general cat boy cuteness, i cant believe i finally wrote catboy!Minho, i take no responsibility for any cavities hehe, ironically enough Minho has vertical pupils in this one too, minho is a smitten kitten, minho is simply chans boyfriend who also happens to be a cat boy, top 10 softest things ive written tbh, what a time to be alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: In which Minho, a ragdoll cat hybrid, is inmajorneed of a good cuddle session with his boyfriend, Chan. But there’s one small problem: Chan won’t stop working on his goddamn music production!Minho is desperate for snuggles, and desperate times call for desperate measures. And luckily, salvation comes in the form of a tepid glass of water perched on the very edge of Chan’s desk.Minho thinks that will do just the trick, to rouse Chan's attention. Heisa cat hybrid, after all.What else is he expected to do, if not push household items off of ledges?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 25
Kudos: 267





	Hello, Kitty

Minho is losing his patience. 

__

Actually?

__

Scratch that. Minho _lost_ his patience around twenty five minutes ago.

__

Which, coincidentally, is exactly when Chan _said_ he’d stop working on a new track, and come cuddle with Minho on the couch. 

__

And what is Chan doing a full twenty fiv–twenty _six_ minutes later? He’s still. On. His. Computer! Still sitting with frustratingly perfect posture in his ergonomic rolling chair, eyes glassy yet equally laser focused on the active producing software on his laptop. Still clicking keyboard buttons. Still mouse dragging. Still nodding his head in approval at the flow of a certain beat. Still tapping his fingers onto the polished mahogany of his desk, in time with each new melody he digitally pens. 

__

And Minho is going fucking _insane_ because of it. 

__

Which shouldn’t be terribly out of the ordinary to imagine, since Chan _did_ promise him a half an hour ago that he’d be _done_ for the night by now. That by _this time_ he would have long since shut off his computer, and migrated over to the sanctuary of the sofa with Minho. He even pinky promised him! 

__

Sure, his boyfriend does this _all_ the damn time, and it’s not like Minho takes it _personally_ or anything. That’s just how Chan _is._ Chan is so _focused_ on his craft, that once he gets going he completely forgets the entirety of the world outside his headphones and laptop screen. And, more often than not, Minho gets lost in the shuffle of Chan falling down a composing rabbit hole. It’s like he has blinders on! Like he can’t even _see_ Minho sprawled out on the couch behind him, waiting eagerly for Chan’s work to be _done._

__

And, of course, Minho is a _bit_ more inclined to cuddle parties than most, because he is a cat hybrid. A ragdoll to be specific, with plush ears that gradate from rich brown to smoky grey at the fluffy tips, and a similarly colored bushy tail that looks more like a feather duster than anything close to sleek feline elegance. And being very much a typical cat hybrid, Minho only cares for a few basic things in this world: naps, sun bathing, smoked salmon, and _cuddles._

__

And Chan. But that’s more a _Minho-specific_ thing. 

__

Everyone profiles cat hybrids as being aloof and _distant,_ but that’s simply not the case! More than that, it’s... _wrong._ When a feline hybrid bonds with someone, they’d be remiss to allow that person out of their sight. They’d be hard pressed to keep their hands off that special someone, or to force their tail from protectively curling around their wrist to keep them physically and emotionally close. 

__

For Minho, that _special someone_ is Chan. Who happens to give _the_ best cuddles in the entire world. 

__

And that’s precisely why Minho is losing his goddamn mind. 

__

Minho huffed again, and switched the position of his legs. Crossed his right over his left, instead of his left over his right. His ears twitched, his puffy tail flicked, as he watched Chan continually fiddle with his current track. He bored right into the back of his boyfriend’s head of curls, as if the power of his steely stare alone will wake Chan from his stupor. Suffice it to say, it didn't. 

__

Just how long is this gonna continue?! Minho knows Chan could go all night—his boyfriend _has_ in the past—and he _refuses_ to wait till the sun rises to pry him away from his laptop, to finally get back in warm Chan’s embrace.

__

Minho has officially made up his mind; this needs to stop, now! Except, he doesn’t exactly know _how_ to properly rouse Chan out of his working haze. He doesn’t want to just... _ask_ him for attention, outright. Oh no. Can’t do that. That goes against all his natural feline sensibilities! 

__

So Minho has to get the message across more...subtly. With _actions,_ not words. At least, no words right out the gate. But what can he _do?_ Pull Chan’s headphones off? 

__

No, no. Those things are pricey, and the last thing Minho wants to do is accidentally fray the expensive wiring with any jostling. 

__

Forcefully yank Chan’s hands off his keyboard?

__

Also a big no-no. Minho would never live with himself if he caused Chan to haphazardly poke a button and accidentally delete all his hard work. 

__

Minho pursed his lips, as he racked his brain for reasonable plans of action. 

__

Then Minho’s gaze slunk to something perched on the edge of Chan’s desk. Something bright and sparkly that _just_ caught his eye;

__

A glass of water. Undoubtedly luke warm and stale, and fogged with condensation after being subjected to the stagnant air of their flat for so long. The crystalline rim refracted the neon green light from Chan’s software, bending a prism of color through the curve of the glass. 

__

Minho is entranced, instantly. 

__

It’s just... _sitting_ there. On the very, very, _very_ edge of Chan’s desk. Precariously. All shiny and unattended and practically _begging_ for attention. Just like Minho.

__

His heart boomed in his chest, as he stared at that glass. As he became hypnotized on that glass, and how the bottom peeks just a _tad_ off the desk and into the open air below. 

__

Minho’s petulant pout bloomed into a smirk. Devilish, and making his vertical slit-pupils dilate. His mischievous kitty instincts roared to life, subconsciously making his ears flick atop his head with wild anticipation. The rapid movement of his ears fluffed his hair, springing up flyaways. He just got a _great_ idea.

__

Minho silently slid off the sofa, until he found himself on his hands and knees. The carpet is lumpy and bumpy through the thin fabric of his lounge pants, and he’s probably in store for a _major_ case of rug burn at the end of this.

__

Oh well. 

__

Hopefully it’ll be well worth it. 

__

With fluid feline-agility, Minho crept across the carpet and closed in on Chan’s desk. His wily grin grew, his fluffy tail gleefully swished about, as he kept that untouched glass of water exclusively in his sights. Minho even unconsciously hunkered down and wiggled his rump, his cat instincts fully awakening as he prepares to pounce. 

__

Chan is blissfully unaware of his company as Minho rises from the all fours, and positions himself _right_ at the lip of the desk. Chan is still entranced on the track droning through his chunky headphones, none the wiser.

__

Minho’s tail swayed, as he balled his fingers into a fist. Held delicately, like a paw. His eyes are heavy lidded and dark, feline pupils blown wide. He reached his hand closer, closer, _closer—_

__

Minho batted the glass, and it put up no rebuttal. From just one bump of his knuckles the cup of water tumbled right off Chan’s desk, and clattered to the carpet with a dull _thunk._ Tepid water poured out, seeping deep into the nubby beige grain of the carpet, and quickly darkened it as every drop is absorbed. 

__

Chan sputtered at the flurry of motion and sound, choking on air as he rips his headphones off his ears. He laid them safely on the other end of his desk, and frantically spun his office chair around; eyes open wide, heart-shaped lips parted in surprise. 

__

“M-minho! What was that for?!” 

__

Minho couldn't help but giggle, as Chan wildly gestured at the now emptied glass sitting toppled and useless on the dampened carpet. 

__

Why is Chan so surprised? He knows Minho. He knows how he acts, when his kitty brain takes over. 

__

He _is_ a cat hybrid, after all. What else is he expected to do, if not push household items off of ledges? 

__

Minho shrugged in feigned-naivety, yet his wicked smirk clearly gave him away. He innocently quipped, “You said you’d be done working by now, Channie. I just wanted to remind you of that.” 

__

He almost tacked on a chipper ‘ _you should thank me!’,_ but ultimately decided he'd poked Chan’s buttons enough for one night. 

__

Although, in the wake of Chan’s mildly horrified expression, Minho _did_ add, “It's not like you were drinking it!” 

__

The damn glass barely had a sip taken from it! Chan hadn’t touched the thing in ten minutes! No, _fifteen_ minutes! No, no– _twenty_ minutes! It was a worthy sacrifice that needed to be made, in Minho’s unstoppable cuddle-crusade. 

__

If anything, Minho was doing him a favor. He saved Chan from absentmindedly taking a swig of gross, room temperature water. Which is _extremely_ heroic on his part, thank you very much. 

__

Chan blinked, eyes dazed and still alight with residual shock, until his features softened. A lazy, loving smile pulled onto his lips, as he shook his head and sent brown curls aflutter. Even in the artful lowlight of their apartment, a pinkish blush is still visible on Chan’s pale cheeks. But Minho can see exceptionally well in the lack of light, so his rosy flush truly has nowhere to hide. 

__

Chan chuckled, low and rough, and turned his attention back to his laptop. Minho almost screamed, had Chan not begun clicking familiar _save_ buttons with practiced ease. He minimized the program, shut his computer down, and closed it up—for the _night._ He finished by laying his headphones neatly atop his laptop, and pushed out from his chair. 

__

“You’re right, ‘Min.” Chan mused, as he stood up from his desk, rolled his plush seat under the face. One of his socked feet traipsed into the sopping wet patch of carpet, but he made no immediate move away from the wetness...and _Minho_. 

__

Chan didn't even question Minho’s actions. He didn't bother with a _‘why didn't you just ask me to stop working?’_ or a _‘so_ that's _how you choose to get my attention?’,_ because he _knows_ Minho. He knows him so well. Like the back of his hand. Like he knows the brown-grey marbling on Minho’s tail. 

__

Chan cupped Minho’s cheek, and his kitty ears swiveled and twitched in delight. “I got distracted working again. I’m sorry, kitten.” 

__

Minho purred, and nuzzled into Chan’s palm. So warm. So supple. Minho’s tail happily swished this way and that, before slinking around his legs and wrapping securely around Chan’s ankle. He hummed, “It’s okay, Channie.” 

__

What Chan says next is not a question, but a statement. Loving and knowing and bursting with palpable affection. 

__

“I think I owe you some cuddles, don’t I.”

__

Minho’s ears perked to attention, along with the excited widening of his eyes. His feline pupils dilated again, growing thick and wide as he stares into Chan’s enamoured gaze. 

__

“You sure do,” Minho drawled, his tail uncurling from Chan’s ankle as he spoke. 

__

“Last one to the sofa cleans up my mess later!” Minho cheered, (regretfully) peeling Chan’s hand away from cradling his cheek. Before Chan could react, Minho scampered away and flung himself onto the sofa, fluffy tail bristling as he went temporarily airborne. He landed with a well-cushioned _thump,_ body going limp and limbs going loose, all prepared for some good old fashioned Chan cuddlin’. 

__

Chan sighed, but it is tempered by the bubbly, playful quality of his giggles. He strolled over to the couch, steps easy and relaxed. The starry glimmer in his eyes, however, shows how excited he is to get Minho in his arms again. “What am I gonna do with you, kitten?”

__

The question was rhetorical, but that didn’t stop Minho from teasing, “Um...cuddle me? _Obviously_.” 

__

Chan chuckled again, as he plopped onto the cushions and scooped Minho into his arms. Pulling him so close, so flush, it would be impossible to tell where one boy ends and the other begins. 

__

Loving hands stroked down the delicate ridge of Minho’s spine, before latching around the small of his back so he is securely pressed to Chan’s chest. Minho’s tail unconsciously slithered under Chan’s knee, once again curling snugly around his leg. Minho instantly began to purr, the joyful rumbling flowing right into Chan’s chest, and his heart. His fluffy ears fell to either side of his mop of his creamy brown locks, as Minho fully melted in Chan’s hold. 

__

Minho nestled his head into the dip of Chan’s neck, and breathed his boyfriend in between purrs. Smells like home. Like safety. As he relaxed, Minho balled up his hands and slowly, rhythmically began to knead Chan’s abs. Just softly pushing his gentle fists into the hard muscle, the familiar feeling only exacerbating his lopsided grin. 

__

_Perfect,_ Minho thought so happily, so lovingly _._ He’s in absolute bliss, after only a few seconds of adjusting. He unconsciously wrapped his tail tighter around Chan’s thigh, and nuzzled his cheek into the dip of his neck. He can smell Chan’s favorite cologne on his skin, like brittle flower petals and salt water pools. He can smell _Chan_ beneath the spritz of artificial fragrance, like cold nights wrapped in knit blankets, like steam wafting from freshly poured mugs of hot cocoa. Minho felt that telltale, instinctual desire to fall into slumber in Chan’s arms begin to overtake him. His delicate kneads on Chan's tummy became inconsistent, lethargic. 

__

“Sleep, Min.” Chan whispered, as he pecked Minho’s cheek, then his forehead, then the base of a silken kitty ear. Minho simply purred that much louder. 

__

“I'll be with you when you wake up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Master has given dobby a cat boy! Dobby is free!
> 
> kudos and the like if u enjoyed would mean so much <3 :3c i love cat boy minho so much,,,


End file.
